


一片绿叶

by doradus81192



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doradus81192/pseuds/doradus81192
Summary: Legolas发现了一片绿叶。





	一片绿叶

**Author's Note:**

> 清水AL温馨向，有LA暗示

一片绿叶。

Legolas感到纠结而困惑。一方面他自觉内疚，不该这样鬼鬼祟祟试图窥探Aragorn的秘密。另一方面，他又忍不住感到好奇，为Aragorn竟然有这么一个他不知道的大秘密。

好吧，平心而论，也许也不是很大。但是维拉在上，在他们生死与共、并肩作战的六十五年交往中，说无话不谈都是轻描淡写了。要知道Aragorn那一堆乱七八糟的化名和事迹的来龙去脉，他可一早就全都知道呢，精灵有些泄气地想。

事情要从三天前说起。虽然距离大战结束已经过去了几年，但伊力萨王的麻烦并没有结束，或者说，才刚刚开始。战乱年久，最后的决战付出的代价又极大，重建和恢复并不是一朝一夕之功。即便有精灵的帮助，仍然有千头万绪等着人皇来打理。虽然长居白城，Legolas也并非每日都可以见过自己的伴侣。有时他醒来时Aragorn已经出门了，他入睡时，这位新君尚且不知所踪。Legolas都忍不住吐槽，到底他们俩谁才是那个不太需要睡觉的精灵。对此，人皇也只好表示，反正我也是精灵养大的嘛。

除了打理领地没有其他任务的精灵主动承担了两人的“社交职责”。Gimli战后四处游历去了，霍比特人伙伴们回到了夏尔。他们仍十分惦念昔日护戒小分队的游侠和精灵，时常与他们通信互通近况。通常回信的任务都是落在Legolas身上的。而故友们的来信和礼物Aragorn和Legolas都存在在了书房的一个紫檀木箱里，那是Aragorn从林谷带来的，他一向把纪念物都放在里面。Legolas知道里面有格洛芬德尔给他雕的第一把木剑，有双子送他的成年礼物，有护戒小队那枚绿叶纽扣，但他从未细细翻看过。毕竟他们之间又能有什么他不知道的大事记呢？何况即便Aragorn显然毫无保留，他也不愿意侵犯Aragorn的隐私。

但有时候吧，人不去探索秘密，秘密也要撞到你眼前的。这一日Legolas刚回了Gimli表示自己最近的探险告一段落，要返回白城一聚的消息；正想着把信件归在一处，却打翻了箱子，东西撒了一地。自觉今日倒霉透顶，不宜出门的精灵王子，只好收拾自己不小心制造出来的烂摊子。

这就是为什么今天竟然在家死宅的精灵王子竟然在一片狼藉中看到了那片绿叶。

这绿叶好像也不是我啊。Legolas Greenleaf忍不住阴阳怪气地想。

作为一个观察力惊人的精灵，Legolas这一阴阳怪气实在不无道理。这显然不是幽暗密林的树种，也不是刚铎的树，反倒像是林谷附近会有的。自然了，Aragorn是Elrond领主抚养长大的，在林谷生活了十数年，有几样林谷的标本作为纪念也不足为奇。重点是，林谷有个谁那不是众所周知的事情吗！当然，Legolas毫不怀疑，Arwen和Aragorn只有兄妹之情。再说，他们所谓的“定情信物”是什么，他又不是没见过。（“何止见过，我还帮你们捡回来了，呵呵。”）Aragorn早已将项链归还，暮星也已经西渡，实在没必要为了一片叶子疑神疑鬼。

但Legolas对天发誓，他真不是吃醋。他只是有些好奇。这是一片保存得极好的叶子，但显然很有些年份了。主人曾经精心地保存，大概也无数次地翻看，多少留下了摩挲的痕迹。不过它被夹在书页里，埋在底下，似乎很长时间没被动过了。大概这也是为什么Legolas从未注意过Aragorn还留着这样一片叶子。

这叶子是从谁哪里来的呢，让他一度这样珍之重之，后来又不再翻动了。这显然是片有故事的叶子，Aragorn竟然从未提起过，实在不能怪Legolas的八卦之火就此熊熊燃烧。

 

伊力萨王Aragorn今天对自己的效率很满意。回到白城的住所时天色尚早，甚至还没到日落，大概能赶上和Legolas一起吃晚饭。

两个人明明生活在一个屋檐下，他却因为996生生把自己活成了异地恋。伊力萨王头疼地想，再这样下去，迟早我这发际线要像领主大人看齐。再说了，保不齐这基因真的隔代遗传啊！

不过很快他就发现头疼的事情在后头呢。

难得有两个人单独相处的时光，今晚Legolas却一反常态地安静。以往他出门回来，不管远的近的总要被询问一番，虽然比不得当初的冒险传奇，只不是些琐碎无聊的公事，两个人也能有一搭没一搭说个半天。伊力萨王感到事情有些不妙。

“Legolas，出了什么事情吗？”人皇忍不住担忧了起来。

“啊，没有，为什么这么问？”被点名的精灵一脸无辜。

“没什么。”Aragorn心里想，你要是别再折磨盘子里的胡萝卜，停止把它剁成九九八十一块的尝试，我可能还会相信你呢。

伊力萨王身经百战，又怎么会不知道强攻不下必得迂回的道理。好吧，你不说我就慢慢问。

“你今天在忙什么呢？”

“我有什么好忙的，”躺在月亮底下晒自己的绿叶懒洋洋的，“就是领地那些事儿啦，哦，Gimli说他过几天过来。”

听起来也没什么啊，伊力萨王依旧一头雾水。

却不知话分两头，精灵王子那颗八卦的心又在蠢蠢欲动了。我可没想打听，是你先问我的，那我就不客气啦。

“哦对了，今天收信的时候不小心打翻了箱子，你要不看看有没有丢东西？”

来了，伊力萨王想，原来重点在这，“怎么，你觉得什么东西不见了吗？”

等等，重点是什么？那箱子里不过是些信件和信物，也没有什么值钱，更没有什么不敢让Legolas看的啊。再说了，他都拿了三年钥匙了，他还有什么没看过的啊。精灵的视力不是一向都好得很吗！

“还是你自己检查一下比较放心嘛，有备无患。”试图下套的精灵王子露出了人畜无害的笑容。

“……好吧，如果你坚持的话。”伊力萨王只能答到。

这到底是哪出啊，我是忘了他生日还是结婚纪念日？还是他给我准备了什么惊喜吗？一个人往书房移动的伊力萨王依然完全没有头绪。

别是什么密林大蜘蛛吧。

诶，Aragorn，你想什么呢，现在哪还有密林。

战备模式下的伊力萨王深吸一口气打开了箱子。

什么都没发生。

Aragorn略微翻了翻，信件，木剑，字帖，双生兄长给的礼物，Gimli，Pippin，Merry和Sam寄来的小玩意……也没少什么啊。

Aragorn感觉自己的发际线真的有点危险。#伴侣突然阴阳怪气怎么办在线等急

———————————————————————————————————————  
Legolas屏息听着门外的脚步声近了，赶紧闭上眼装咸鱼。

来人停住了。人类的呼吸声比精灵重多了，Legolas嫌弃地想。

许久没有动静，如果不是绵长的呼吸声一直都在，Legolas简直要疑心Aragorn已经走了。

稳住，Legolas Greenleaf，你可不能先睁眼。

“噗。”倒是一副老成持重模样的人皇先笑出了声。

Legolas趁势装作刚醒的样子睁了眼，只见人皇斜倚在柜子上，正抱着手好暇以整地看着他。

“别玩儿啦，几千岁的精灵了，还装睡。”

千年老精被当场戳穿，也自觉有些挂不住，赶紧转移话题，“怎么样？丢了东西吗？”

……到底丢了什么东西啊？人皇莫名感觉这似乎是一道送命题，然而他真的不知道标准答案啊！

“没少什么呀。你到底怎么了？”

“哦。没什么。”

看着Aragorn一头雾水的样子，Legolas突然感到无趣。他看起来是真不记得了啊，那大概也不是什么大不了的玩意吧。也许就是被别的什么夹带进去的呢。可那片叶子，看起来怎么也有七八十年了，还保存得那么好，那还是他是Estel的时候呢。诶，我怎么当时就没想着多去林谷逛逛！

名为绿叶的精灵的好奇心终究还是占了上风。毕竟，虽然从人类二十岁离开精灵之家之后两人便很快在北方相遇，并在接下来的七十年建立了牢不可破的友情，又升华成了摧枯拉朽的爱情；人类的童年是他唯一只听过没见过的时期。

虽然Aragorn也曾说过许多幼年之事，但他始终想要知道更多，关于伊力萨王的事情，总是多多益善嘛。

再说，虽然这样说有点自恋，Legolas不知道为什么，总觉得这事儿搞不好和自己有点关系。

“其实，你掉了一片叶子。”Legolas轻描淡写地说，从枕下拿出那片绿叶。

Aragorn疑惑了一瞬，突然大笑了起来。

……有那么好笑吗杜内丹人。

人皇好不容易止住了笑，他接过那片叶子，明亮如星的眼睛凝视着他，“维拉在上，你就是为了这个疑神疑鬼了一天呀？”

谁疑神疑鬼了！千年老精的脸上又挂不住了，好吧，是有那么一点点。一点点好奇，和一点点……嫉妒？毕竟那是他不曾参与的过去，甚至也许是，差点颠覆他的现在的过去？

Aragorn在床沿坐下，叹了口气，“Legolas，原来这八十多年你一直没认出我来呀，我可太伤心了。”

这下轮到Legolas摸不着头脑了，“八十多年……啊！你是那个小孩子？”

“想起来了？我可是从重逢的第一天就认出你了。”Aragorn得意道。

你这分明就是作弊，吃瘪的精灵撇撇嘴，我们精灵的样子压根就不会变好不好。

———————————————————————————————————————

那已经是八十六年前的事情了。那时Legolas刚拜访过林谷，正在返家的路上，却在野外遇到了几岁的孩子，那孩子似乎是和家人走散了，一个人兀自在溪边哭得伤心。

“小朋友，别哭了，你怎么一个人在这？”Legolas在他身边蹲下。  
那是一个很漂亮的孩子，Legolas想，即使他见过那么多美貌的精灵，他依然这样觉得。

然而这个可爱的孩子停下了哭声，却并没有答他的问题，“你是精灵？”

“是。”Legolas略感诧异，这么小的孩子，还能认识精灵么？

“那，”哭累了的孩子打了个嗝，“你能带我到镇上去吗？母亲说如果走散了就让我在镇子上的驿站等她。”

“你不怕我是坏人吗？”Legolas哑然失笑。

“不会的，”男孩皱了皱眉，“精灵是善良的种族。”

“哦，好像很有道理。”Legolas点点头，心想，这话让我父王听到了估计要加价，“来吧，善良的精灵带你回家。”

小不点被Legolas抱上了马在林间走着，很快就昏昏欲睡了起来。Legolas忍不住犯了个白眼，好歹先告诉我你的名字嘛。然而那孩子在睡梦中似乎也并不安稳，始终眉头紧锁，喃喃自语。Legolas哼起了贝伦与露西恩的歌谣，怀里的小不点渐渐安静了下来。

城镇渐近，那小男孩很快从人声中惊醒。他拉了拉Legolas的衣袖，小声道，“就到这里好了，放我下来吧。”

Legolas有些不解，这不过刚刚能看到城门，离驿站还很有些距离，而这孩子不过几岁，前一刻还哭得像只小花猫，这一刻说话却十分笃定而有主见，他不知怎么竟真的停了下来。

“我还是一个人进去吧，”小大人仰头看着他，一脸审慎地道，“我认识路的，被一个精灵带着太显眼了。”

我救了你，你还敢嫌弃我？精灵王子简直怒从心头起，然而他转念一想，看着孩子谈吐不凡又机敏谨慎，怕是有什么仇家追赶着，自己这样惹眼，只怕真要给他带来杀身之祸。

“好吧，”精灵点点头，小屁孩看着还挺靠谱的，“那你自己小心。”

“等等！”小团子红着脸道，“美丽的精灵，救命之恩，无以为报，我只能以身相许了。你……你叫什么名字呀？”

Legolas真想仰天长啸，我刚才怎么会觉得这小破孩靠谱啊！这么小年纪学大人看什么画本，能不能学点好！还有他到底看没看出来我是个男精灵啊！莫名被人类小孩求婚的精灵王子无言以对，伸手摘出一片混在小团子不知道多久没洗的黑发里的叶子。

“以身相许就不必了，我是密林的绿叶，再见啦，快回去吧。”

做好事不留名，至少是没留全名的Legolas Greenleaf走出三十里地才想起，刚才光顾着耍帅了，还不知道小团子叫什么名字呢。

“所以这片叶子还真是我啊？你怎么不告诉我呢？”自己醋自己的叶子哭笑不得。

“这么丢脸的事儿，你叫我怎么说。再说我以为你早就发现了呀。”人皇捏着那叶子继续憋笑，“毕竟除了你还有谁啊，别告诉我你以为是Arwen啊。”

“谁知道呢，”Legolas还在垂死挣扎，“我可听说你们是在树林里初见定情的啊。”

“Legolas，”伊力萨王突然敛了笑意，一脸商讨国政的严肃，“我觉得你们密林可以开发一门新的生意。”

“什么？”这话题都哪跟哪啊。

“你这醋一定能买个好价钱呢，我看迎风三千里飘到蒙福之地都不是问题。”伊力萨王公事公办地说道。

“Aragorn你个大混蛋！”被耍了的精灵大吼一声，将坐着的人类扑倒在床上。

“好了，好了，我投降还不行吗？”伊力萨王收敛了玩笑，只目不转睛地盯着精灵，“一直就只有你，Legolas Greenleaf。”

Legolas停住了，不管多少次凝视这双眼睛，他永远也看不够。

Estel，我的希望。

不过，Legolas王子毕竟是精灵王Thranduil之子，算账这种事，他其实也很在行。

“Estel，我想到一件事。”精灵居高临下地说。

“我记得某人好像承诺过他要以身相许啊。”

“你说，瞒了这么多年，这连本带利要怎么算呢？”

伊力萨王这才意识到恐怕大事不妙，然而精灵已经占据了制高点开始攻城掠地了。

好吧，Aragorn认命地想，谁叫我当时故意不告诉他名字呢。自己挖坑自己填吧。

春宵苦短日高起，反正明天的伊力萨王肯定是不早朝了。

不对，估计三天都不早朝了。

END


End file.
